Spongebob Squarepants: The New Adventures (Episode List)
SEASON 1 September 1, 2016 - January 1, 2017) 1a - The Robbery (Aired September 1, 2016) Squidward and Mr. Krabs have to go to a meeting and sponge bob stays by himself then someone wants a krab patty then steals them * 1b - Sandy Sandy Quite Contrary (Aired September 3, 2016) Sponge bob and Patrick have to watch sandy's garden but spongebob thinks of playing fire frisbee and burns the garden * 2a - a Glove of a memory (Aired September 5, 2016) Spongebob Reads a Book of a memory of glove world about patrick keep screaming ICE CREAM!!!! And plankton can't reach up on anything and complaining * 2b - Glove Universe (Aired September 7, 2016) SpongeBob and his friends go to Glove Universe but tries to figure out who is that mysterious person in a black suit but he is trying to break the place down * 3a - Unexpected Road Trip (Aired September 9, 2016) Mr. Krabs accidently sent the secret formula to Rock Bottom and he has to drive there and back and things go the worst for him. * 3b - Double Trouble (Aired September 11, 2016) Plankton and Squidward teams up to steal the formula. Mr Krabs also hires Spongebob to Infiltrate them. * 4a - Social Sponge (Aired September 13, 2016) Spongebob makes a social media account Patrick finds out he replies Sandy finds out but Mr krabs isn't happy about spongebob not being at work so Mr krabs types a comment for sponge bob will get to work but spongebob decides to type hateful massage to all of his friends then they destroy his laptop * 4b - Gamble Pants (Aired September 15, 2016) Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob And Patrick to a casino spongebob is old enough but I don't know about patrick but anyway spongebob wins at the slots but patrick didn't get a jackpot and he kicks the slot machine and has this funny quote oh uh it's smoking uuuuupp!! * 5a - Patrick and friends of doom (Aired October 16, 2016) SpongeBob gets a new friend but patrick thinks that he's SpongeBob's best friend * 5b - Patrick's beanstalk (Aired October 16, 2016) Plankton wants a trade so patrick goes to krusty krab and gets the kraby patty formula for some magic beans when SpongeBob finds out he freaks out and tells mr. Krabs patrick tries to hide by going up at the top of the beanstalk * 6a - Jurassic sponge (Aired October 19, 2016) There is a lever at the dinosaur museum Patrick and SpongeBob goes but spongebob doesn't pull it but patrick goes at night and pulls it then Dinosaur tries to break down the krusty krab * 6b - Retro Land (Aired October 19, 2016) SpongeBob and Patrick go in to the classic super mario bros video game and burns the game * 7a - Patty Hyper (Aired October 22, 2016) The Pretty Patties return but Sandy taste one taste weird and she feels sick they all think that he put chemicals in it then he show Sandy squidward Mr. Krabs even patrick see what put in them then he gets fired for a week * 7b - Papa Squidward (Aired October 25, 2016) Squidwards dad comes over and SpongeBob and Patrick try let papa squidward have a good time papa squidward gets mad at squidward for complaining * 8a - SpongeBob's helper driver (Aired October 28, 2016) Patricktries to teach SpongeBob how to drive but patrick wrecks squidward's car * 8b - Halloween 1 (Aired October 31, 2016) SpongeBob and Patrick keep going to squidwards house but they think that everybody dressed liked him * 9a - Spongebob visits Grandma (Aired November 2, 2016) Spongebob visits Grandma on her birthday. * 9b - Snailpo Frenzy (Aired November 4, 2004) Everyone all of a sudden buys cans of snailpo which causes them to sell out, Gary cannot eat his favorite food. * 10a - Patrick's Sweet dream (Aired November 14, 2016) while spongebob goes to ask Sandy what happens if you eat to much candy Patrick eats to much and has bad dream about everyone forcing him to eat the candy * 10b - The Wishing Tree (Aired November 18, 2016) SpongeBob finds tree that grants your wishes but during the night there's a storm and lightning strikes on the tree * 11a - Sandy Moves out (Aired November 22, 2016) SpongeBob wants Sandy to stay and he finally snaps talks mean to her * 11b - Radio Star (Aired November 24, 2016) Patrick gets to be on the radio but talks about his friends but there are some bad things about then he jumps off the building then take him to his rock them sing song About that he's ok * 12 - A Spongy Thaksgiving Part 1 and 2 (Aired November 26, 2016) the first part is about SpongeBob getting the cheapest Turkey but it has chemicals in it then the customers try it then they throw-up SpongeBob says that's why that was the cheapest Turkey then the customers wanted to go back to Turkey palace but that had chemicals in it too but patrick made enough Turkey for everyone then SpongeBob Sandy Squidward and Mr Krabs had to go to there houses to have thanksgiving dinner with their family after that squidward says that he's not thankful for anything so Mr. Krabs thought that everybody would leave and take all his stuff since he's not thankful for so squidward was so sorry then everything just droped on he was so happy have his stuff back that he cried * 13a - SpongeBob's Gotta go (Aired November 28, 2016) SpongeBob has to go to the bathroom but all his friends keep stopping him * 13b - Patrick makes Perfect (Aired November 30, 2016) Patrick wants to learn how to play the piano but he has to practice so SpongeBob sings this song about practice * 14 - The Great Christmas lockout Part 1 and 2 (Aired December 25, 2016) The first part is About SpongeBob music box breaking but he has to get for Mr. Krabs he ask to go to the store to buy one the person that works is grumpy because he has to work there on Christmas they don't have any to buy keep the music box so they get locked but it's a very good place to sleep it's just there gonna miss Christmas party at the Krusty Krab the second part is about them wanting to get and Sandy gets a dynamite that blow up the place the man tells them about he locked them in because he had to work on Christmas so they all went to the Christmas party together and the names man is Oliver * 15 - The Revenge of Mario and Luigi (Aired January 1, 2017) Mario finds out that SpongeBob and Patrick burnt there game the time went inside retro land so mario and Luigi goes the bikini bottom first throws a fire ball he misses luigi doesn't think that they should get revenge exactly but he gets a giant tank anyway then patrick gets a bomb and it shoots luigi up in the air them SpongeBob and Patrick apologize then luig appear the mario and luig show SpongeBob and Patrick their house SEASON 2 (February 19, 2017 - November 5, 2017) * 1a - Krabby Patty Madness (Aired February 19, 2017) Mr. Krab makes a machine that made Krabby Patties, but the machine malfunctions and starts shooting everything with Krabby Patties * 1b - The Krustyer Karb Pizza (Aired February 22, 2017) Spongebob goes to space with a pizza but has problems. * 2a - Spongebob Vs. Squidward (Aired March 1, 2017) Spongebob finds out that Squidward doesn't like him, so he doesn't like Squidward anymore. * 2b - The New Patty (Aired March 1, 2017) A knockoff Krusty Krab called The New Patty causes Mr. Krabs to lose some costumers. * 3 - Spongebob's Dream (Aired March 18, 2017) Spongebob dreams about being on an adventure to get his driving license and to be the manager of the Krusty Krab. * 4 - Lost in Island (Aired April 29, 2017) Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward ends up stranded on an island when they were taking a business trip to the Goo Lagoon to sell Krabby Patties. * 5a - The Pretty May day (Aired May 1, 2017) Spongebob finds things that are pink for may and have a scavenger hunt * 5b - Shocking Discovery (Aired May 7, 2017) Spongebob and Patrick finds out that Gary is Patrick's second cousin. * 6a - A Town Called Spongebob (Aired May, 2017) Spongebob finds out that his ancestor Spongebuck founded Bikini Bottom after defeating Dead Eye Plankton. * 6b - The Final Exam (Aired June 4, 2017) Mrs Puff has an Exam for Spongebob Will he Pass it probably not. * 7a - Bubble Buddy Returns (Aired June 18, 2017) Bubble Buddy visits Spongebob. * 7b - Super Weenie Hut Wednesday (Aired July 4, 2017) Spongebob goes to Super Weenie Hut on their holiday, Super Weenie Hut Wednesday but it turns out it is tueday. * 8a - Airplane Travel (Aired August 18, 2017) Spongebob and Patrick goes in to an Airplane to go to the Annual Glove World convention. * 8b - Sappy Sponge (Aired September 10, 2017) Mr Krabs tells him about fall and about how maple trees gives out maple syrup and eats it all from the trees. * 9a - Halloween 2 (Aired October 29, 2017) Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a Haunted House and the power goes out and Plankton will be able to get the fourmula he thinks anyway * 9b - Five Nights at The Chum Bucket (Aired October 30, 2017) there 3 rules 1. Check your Cameras 2. Close Doors 3. DO NOT PLAY THE ARCADES!!!!!! But spongebob does not obey rules. * 10 - Are We There Yet? (Aired November 5, 2017) this movie is in 3D Squidward is friends with a lady and has to take two kids there but consequences happens Category:Episode lists Category:Lists